Game of Thrones Spanking
by Spanked
Summary: Women and girls like Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister, Catelyn and Sansa and Arya Stark, Margaery Tyrell, Ygritte, Talisa Maegyr, Melisandre and more in the Lands of Westeros and Essos get what they deserve in the form of spanking, caning, strapping and more. They may be strong characters, but these women will not seem so when they're getting a wallop over their bare bottoms.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Jorah Spanks the Mother of Dragons

(Spoilers until Season 4 Episode 9)

Daenerys Targaryen was walking within her palace in Meereen when Ser Jorah the Andal walked up to her.

"How can I be the Breaker of Chains and the Mother of Dragons if I allow the people I've freed to slide back into slavery and my dragons to burn children alive?" asked Daenerys.

Ser Jorah frowned. "You sent Daario to settle matters in Yunkai, it will all be over soon."

"And what of Drogon?" asked Dany. "I've put Rhaegal and Viserion in the dungeon but I haven't seen Drogon in weeks. What will the people say if they hear the children of the Mother of Dragons burns citizens?"

"It is not your fault," Jorah assured her.

"How is it not?" said Dany. "I took the eggs into the fire do you not remember?"

"Until the day I die I'll remember Khaleesi. But dragons are dragons, I've told you already; they _cannot_ be tamed! Not even by you."

Dany said nothing. She just sat there on the throne.

"Tell me about your home," said Dany; wanting to get her mind of the burned skull and off the worry of Drogon.

"There's not much to tell Khaleesi. My home is on an island, our sigil is a bear, words 'Here We Stand'."

"What about your childhood?" asked Dany.

"What do you want to know about it?" asked Jorah.

"You are rather hesitant; do you have ill memories of your childhood?"

Jorah said nothing.

"Enlighten me then," said Dany, "it can't be worse than running all around the world all your childhood with your brother avoiding being killed at every corner."

"The winters were cold," Jorah began, "but as cold, boring and hard they were there was something I always loved about them. Being next to your father with a fire beside you, with him telling you stories of his adventures and all."

"He is the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch now?" Dany asked.

"Aye Khaleesi."

"What else did you do?"

"Worked. My father always believed men ought to work for what they receive, no matter how highborn they may be."

"And friends?"

"Aye, I had my friends, and we pretended we had our own house. I was Lord Jorah the Bear and they were my subjects. We used to play, and when we got older we would fight together. One time my father caught us peeking at a maiden getting spanked in the kitchen. I will never forget the walloping I got that day."

"Spanking!" Dany exclaimed. Then she frowned. "My brother spanked me at times, did it when I 'woke the Dragon.'"

Ser Jorah did not want to continue the conversation he now wished he hadn't brought up.

"Were you spanked often?" asked Dany, slightly embarrassed and intrigued by the conversation.

"Aye Khaleesi," said Jorah simply.

"If only I could discipline Drogon in such a manner," said Dany. "Or perhaps I should be disciplined for my slothfulness in raising them."

Jorah remained silent.

"You are my dearest friend and most trusted adviser. Tell me; what would your father have done if his daughter neglected her work."

"My father had no daughter."

"Hypothetically," replied Dany.

"She'd be spanked most likely, until she repented."

"In what manner?" Dany asked.

Jorah coughed.

"Tell me," said Dany, "and do not lie to me, it is _wrong_ to lie to your queen."

"I would never lie to you Khaleesi," replied Jorah.

"I know," said Dany. "In what manner would your hypothetical sister be spanked?"

"By hand, over the bare bottom," said Jorah nervously. "That is how maidens were punished on Bear Island."

"Then you will take me over you knee and apply the same discipline to me as maidens receive on Bear Island," Dany ordered.

"Khaleesi no, you are a queen and I cannot-"Jorah started.

"You said that men work no matter how highborn they may be. I assume that is true to the laws in your country as well. No matter how highborn, even queen's need to be taught at times."

"Get Missandei or one of your maidens, I will not hurt you-"

"I command it, do as your queen commands!" ordered Dany.

She got up and told Jorah to sit on the throne. He hesitantly sat down and the Queen of Meereen lay across his lap. There was a long pause before Dany spoke.

"I do believe you said they were spanked _bare bottomed_ ," she said in a sharp tone and with dignity.

"Yes Khaleesi," said Jorah as he removed her garments revealing a beautiful bare backside. He shook at the sight of her round buttocks which he secretly wanted to see again ever since the time she arose out of the smoke naked and holding her baby dragons.

Dany shifted uneasily, exposed waist down to her trusted advisor.

"Khaleesi please-"

"Strike me," she ordered.

"Khaleesi please," Jorah repeated.

"Strike me!" she said harshly and in a queenly fashion, like a true khaleesi.

Jorah raised his hand and lightly slaps his queen's fleshly bottom. It jiggled slightly but hardly made a sound.

"I doubt the maidens of Bear Island got it so easy," said Dany irritated. "Spank me as hard as you can until I say otherwise."

Jorah looked down at her bottom and sighed. Then he raised his hand and let it fly down hard.

SMACK!

"Owww!" the queen cried out.

Jorah wanted to stop but he knew Daenerys would not have it so. He proceeded to spank her rhythmically.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

It was not long before Daenerys Targaryen was wailing like a little girl. But she did not cry out for Jorah Mormont to stop; she knew she must take it all, for she had been nothing but negligent and naughty.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

It was stinging quite hard now. Her bare bottom was turning a shade of red. Dany sporadically thought of protecting herself her poor bottom with her hand but rethought herself, knowing that she was getting what she deserved.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Flesh hit flesh and Daenerys' ass jiggled and wiggled as it endured torment by the hands of Jorah Mormont. Daenerys cried louder and Jorah ceased.

"No Jorah!" cried Dany. "Do not stop until I command it!"

SMACK! SMACK!

Grey Worm could hear the sounds echoing through the halls. Missandei wondered what was happening. Ser Barristan Selmy and Grey Worm and a host of guards made way into the throne room and found the queen half naked, now with a scorching red bottom, over Ser Jorah Mormont's lap, being spanked like a naughty little girl.

"What is the meaning of this?" bellowed Ser Barristan. He looked directly at Jorah as if demanding answers.

Jorah halted and shrugged.

"Did I order you to stop?" Dany asked him, her face in tears.

"No, but Khaleesi-"

"Then do not stop!" cried Dany, then she turned to Ser Barristan. "Leave the room with the Unsullied Ser Barristan!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ser Barristan, Grey Worm and Missandei who had entered the room stared on in amazement and shock, but left due to the queen's commands.

Dany's bare bottom was stinging and she cried heavily and wailed constantly. She could no longer bare the constant agonizing smacks upon her backside.

"Enough!" she called and Ser Jorah arrested from spanking immediately. "I've learned my lesson. From now on I will never neglect anything that is under my responsibility. From now on if I give you a command you obey them without question or hesitation," she said between tears as she replaced her garments and rubbed her sore bottom, "or I'll spank you!"

Ser Jorah shuddered at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Lioness spanks the Rose

(Spoilers up until Season 5)

Margaery and Cersei stood confronting each other in Baelor's Sept after Joffrey's funeral procession. There was an awkward silence. Margaery wanted to know what was going to happen next after Joffrey's untimely death, whether she would marry Tommen or not.

"Loras is ecstatic about the wedding," Margaery lied.

"Is she?" Cersei replied sarcastically.

"Yes actually," said Margaery, "it will be so wonderful. When I am married to Tommen you'll be my mother and when I marry Tommen you and I will be sisters, isn't that just delightful!"

"Marry Tommen?" asked Cersei rhetorically. "I wonder where you were hearing that."

"Oh, don't play games sister, or future sister I should say. Our fathers are far too keen on the unity of the Lannisters and the Tyrells to ignore such an opportunity."

"Lannisters?" said Cersei. "My little sweet thing you confuse me, Tommen is a Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon the First of his Name!"

"Of course," said Margaery sheepishly.

Cersei was getting irritated. She hated Margaery's smile and the way she threw her words around without so much as a hint of caution about what she was saying. _I will not let that bitch have my Tommen, I will not let her dig her claws into him like she did with Joffrey. I will start a war before-_. Her train of thought was cut short as Margaery continued talking.

"Do you really think it was the Imp?" she asked suddenly.

"Sweet thing," said Cersei. "You truly don't understand. I know it was _him_ , he said to me, 'I will hurt you for this, a day will come when you think you are safe and happy and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you will know the debt is paid.' He _hated_ Joffrey, and that Stark bitch _hated_ Joffrey. They plotted and schemed to kill him, I know it! Didn't you see him, standing with the cup of poisoned wine?"

"Well, the judges will get to the truth of it," said Margaery.

"They will," said Cersei confidently.

There was a long silence before Margaery spoke. "Killed by his own uncle, a terrible thing. What would you call that? Avunculicide?"

"Nepoticide."

"Oh yes, and to kill your brother is fratricide. To kill your father is patricide-"

"Nobody cares what killing your father is called," said Cersei.

Some Kingsguard members walked about, preparing to protect Cersei and Margaery. Margaery and Cersei stood there talking and the conversation began to get all the more heated when Margaery started speaking about Sansa.

"I do not believe she had anything to do with the king's death," she said. "She was such a sweet, vulnerable thing. She was not a killer."

"She was a wolf in sheep's clothing," said Cersei. "Her father was a traitor, she has traitor's blood only I did not see it. I was such a fool!"

"Pity? I thought she was a sweet thing-"

"Poisoned wine looks sweet little girl, before it kills you."

"I suppose she had reason though-"

"Are you attempting to justify her actions?" asked Cersei, now red in the face with anger.

"Not at all," Margaery said calmly. "I was merely pointing out that she had reason. Nothing could justify what she did, if she did it. Why would anyone even think of killing Joffrey, such an innocent and kind boy?"

"You know what Joffrey was! Everybody knew what Joffrey was! I knew what he was!" Cersei cried. "Enough with your lies! All you do is lie, and seduce, it's what you did with Joffrey, I will not let you do it with Tommen. You're just a whore!"

Margaery against her better judgement lost it and slapped Cersei right smack on the face. Cersei stepped backwards in surprise. Margaery then called the guards and ordered them to escort Cersei from Baelor's Sept.

Cersei did not move, nor did any of the guards.

"Take her," said Cersei.

The guards stepped forward and grabbed Margaery.

"What are you doing?" the girl shrieked. "I am the queen, take your hands off me! My father will hear of this!"

"You are not the queen," Cersei said with a smile. "You never married Joffrey, he had to put his _cock_ in you to consummate the marriage. You're nothing more than a naughty rich spoiled whore, one who deserves a little punishment." The she smacked Margaery's bottom with her hand there as she stood, but there was no response. "Lady Margaery's dress provides too much protection," Cersei said, "unburden her."

Margaery's dress from the waist down was torn off, and then the guards took off the undergarments. Margaery was held there, screaming like a child, naked from the waist down.

"Bend over my knee," Cersei ordered. The guards let Margaery go but prevented her from escaping. Margaery stood there, Cersei then gave her a threatening glance which meant 'It will be worse if you resist.' When this was accomplished and Margaery was firm over her lap like a naughty bitch, she raised her hand to Margaery's bare bottom, which stuck up in the air, awaiting her spanking.

Cersei was not new to thing form of discipline. When her maidens disobeyed in Casterly Rock and even at the Red Keep when she had been married to Robert, she'd have them flogged, or strapped, or spanked by guards some of the time, but often, even more often than not, she would enjoy taking the responsibility of disciplining them herself. She remembered their screams and she forced them bare bottom and laid them over her lap or made them bend over a desk or put their hands on the wall to receive a thrashing. Now the Rose of Highgarden lay across her knee in her keep, to Cersei, it felt like justice. Her hand was raised and it came down hard.

Smack!

There was a slapping noise of Cersei's bare hand on Margaery's bare bottom. Her cheeks jiggled and there was a slight pink handprint as Cersei lifted her hand. Margaery made no reaction.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Margaery gasped slightly. Cersei continued to spank her hard with her right hand, focusing on her sit spots, remembering how her maidens used to squirm when they tried to sit down. After a while of hand over the knee spanking which prompted Margaery into gasps and moans of pain, Cersei felt she wasn't getting through enough to her. Then she ordered the guards to bring her a rod. Margaery screamed and shook violently when she noticed the dreaded implement being presented before her, but the guards held her tight. Cersei was given the cane a cane.

"Lift her up and bend her over, I want her to feel the pain she caused me!" said Cersei. Then she lifted the cane high into the air.

"It was only a light slap!" Margaery pleaded as she was lifted and forced to bend down, but in vain, because Cersei was not referring to Margaery's slap to her face. Her bare bottom was now bent over, revealing all that was inside the wench's crack, now exposed to the ceiling of Baelor's Sept, all for the Seven to see.

Thwack!

A shriek of pain echoed from the girl's lips. The cane hurt tenfold more than the queen regent's hand. She desperately tried to free herself but like before, it was hopeless.

Thwack!

Margaery screamed and Cersei struck again on bare flesh. Cersei could already see fresh red marks on her lovely bottom. More marks followed as the cane swished in the air and struck the poor girl. Her round cheeks bounced as the thin stick cut through air and painfully administered Cersei's self-perceived justice.

Thwack!

 _It stings like mad_ , thought Margaery, then she felt another fiery slash on her bottom that made her scream and jump forward, only to be held tighter from the very amused guards, who were eyeing her bottom greedily and cackling.

Thwack!

 _It burns!_ Margaery thought, her bottom was ablaze, it stung and the humiliation was more than she could bear. Another lash struck down, hit her buttocks across both exposed cheeks and deflected off with a loud crack. Even the cool air from the draft coming from outside the Red Keep, which glossed over her burning skin, could not comfort her pain, which intensified with each stroke of the cane.

All of Cersei's rage from her son's death unleashed on the innocent wench, all the anger she kept boiled up for Tyrion, her father, even Jaime was being placed on Margaery. From thigh to thigh Margaery was in agony, and Cersei was relentless. Her bottom was bright red and the marks deep. Skin was now ripped from flesh and small portions of blood oozed out from the fresh scars of the cane.

Cersei saw her wounded bare bottom and stopped, leant down and whispered in Margaery's ear.

"Don't ever think of striking me again," she said in a menacing voice, which growled like a lioness'. But Cersei thought of making more threats, which concerned Tommen and herself, but thought better of it. She shouldn't let on all of her hatred towards her, so she let her go, crying, running away, bare bottom and all. She watched him go and knew it was only the beginning.

Margaery hid herself and rubbed her stinging bottom. She wept softly as her had attempted to comfort her bruised backside. But all she could think about was; _how can I make love to my little Tommen tonight?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A girl is spanked

(Spoilers for Season 5)

Arya looked at her sword for a long while; she thought of how she had retrieved it and how glad she was. Needle, the thin sword Jon had given her. All her possessions she had placed in the depths of the river, now all that was left was Needle. It reminded her of Winterfell.

 _I will bury it_ , thought Arya. _Jaqen will not find out._

So she did, she found a place and buried it in the rocks for safekeeping. Then she returned to the House of Black and White and entered and found Jaqen near the pool of water at the center of the chamber. She approached him and straightened her face to show no concern, emotion or hint of anything secretive.

"Has a girl discarded of Arya Stark's things?" Jaqen asked.

"Yes," replied Arya.

"All of Arya Stark's things?"

"Yes."

"A girl lies," responded Jaqen quickly.

"No!" cried Arya.

"A girl lies to the Red God, what can a man do about this?"

"I'm not lying!"

"A man has many faces, one of them has seen a girl bury Arya Stark's sword by the river."

"Who told you!"

"No one," answered Jaqen subtlely.

"Somebody had to tell you! Who was it?"

Jaqen sighed. "A girl does not see, here there are many faces, but we are all of us no one. Does a girl see now?"

Arya was defeated, she turned to storm off but Jaqen grabbed her.

"A girl has lied to the Red God and must be punished, follow me." Arya followed Jaqen hesitantly outside the House of Black and White. He led her to the place where Arya had buried her sword.

"Retrieve Arya Stark's sword and give it here," said Jaqen.

"But my brother gave it to me… it's all I have left of him!" pleaded Arya.

"Arya Stark's brother gave it to Arya Stark, you are no one."

Arya reached down and dug up her sword and handed it to Jaqen, her heart beat inside her, thinking he would throw it in the river, but what was about to happen to her was far worse.

"A girl has disobeyed and lied," said Jaqen, "she must bare herself and bend over to receive her punishment."

Arya stood still as cold as ice.

"If a girl wishes to defy her teacher, then her punishment will be more severe…"

Arya slowly undressed, each piece of clothing at a time, leaving herself completely exposed, then she bent over on a rock. Her tight ass was in open air and directed at the sky. Arya's naked body shivered in the evening air. She waited in anticipation. There then came a swift swish and…

Crack!

Steel hit flesh and Arya let out an enormous cry of pain. Jaqen had swung at her bare thighs with the broad side of Needle.

Crack!

Arya's cheeks blazed with pain as the next one struck.

Crack!

Arya shifted out of her position.

"A girl must remain in position," said Jaqen in a cold and intimidating voice.

Arya quickly resumed her position. Tears had filled her eyes.

Crack!

This one stung like a hundred bees as Needle was placed on Arya's bare bottom.

Crack!

The sound rang loud and clear and Arya's cry even more so.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Arya was trembling, her thighs were alive with stinging hot agonizing discomfort. Arya tensed up and tightened up as if it would help ease the pain, but the next one came as sure as all the others.

Crack!

Arya jumped upwards and howled. Then Jaqen stopped and Arya knew it was over. She turned to him, hiding her clit and premature breasts behind her hands. They looked at each other but did not say a word, the lesson was learned. Arya took her sword and walked over to the docks. She turned around again and noticed that Jaqen was gone. She looked around intently and saw nobody, then she looked behind herself at the red marks implanted on her butt cheeks and dared to bury her precious sword again, which she did. Then she took her cloths and covered her naked body, protecting it from the cold.

Back inside the House of Black and White she passed by Jaqen, rubbing her terribly sore backside as she went. She expected Jaqen to say something, but he never did, all seemed well to her, except for the throbbing and stinging and the immense difficulty of sitting down, other than that, all seemed well.


End file.
